The future display technology is directed towards more user friendly man-machine interface. Conventional panel operation relies on mechanical buttons. As flat display is getting more and more popular, touch panel has become a mainstream product which replaces other input device such as keyboard and mouse and makes the use of information products easier and more conveniently. Therefore, the age of touch panel which is easy to operate has come. Touch panel can be used in various products such as vehicle touch panel (vehicle navigator), game machine, public information system (such as vending machine, automatic teller machine (ATM), navigation system), industrial purpose information products, small electronic products (such as personal digital assistant (PDA)), e-book. The competition in the display industry is intense, and main players comprise Japan, Taiwan, Korea and China. Almost global main manufacturers in the display industry are proactively engaged in the research and development of the touch panel technology, and the market demand is expected to experience significant growth in the coming years.
Along with the popularity of iPhone, global sale of smart phones increases rapidly, and the market potential in the hardware and application services of the smart phones cannot be underestimated. Therefore, the breakthrough in the projected capacitive touch panel has attracted more and more manufacturers' interest in the research and development in multi-touch technology and the production of the products using the same. The research and development in the industries are now focused on the elevation of the operating efficiency of the touch structure.